Living the Blues
by Eponine1
Summary: Mainly M/M, yet another road trip, and the required kidnapping, but I swear there's a twist!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Living The Blues

Disclaimer: No I don't own them, none of them, and thanks for driving me deeper into depression. I also don't own the song "Can't Fight the Moonlight", but just to help my self esteem the blues song is totally mine!!!

Dedication: For Bubbles, who encouraged me to start this story, and will have to put up with me till I finish.

________________________________________________________________________

Maria De Luca sat up in bed and sighed. She'd been trying to go to sleep for a little over 5 hours now and had had no success. 

This is all Michael Guerin's fault, she thought to herself knowing full well it was true. Maria was hopelessly in love with him but to her heart-breaking dismay they couldn't be together, yet she kept harbouring these feelings for him, she just couldn't help it. She glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on her dresser and groaned, still 4 hours till she needed to get up for school. After only a second's hesitation she reached over and grabbed her phone off its perch, knocking over numerous aromatherapy oils as she fumbled in the dark. She hit speed dial one and after only one ring her best friend Liz Parker answered.

"Hi Liz it's Maria"

"Maria? It's 3'oclock in the morning this had better be good"

"Well I just couldn't sleep"

"Thinking about Michael again?" all anger in Liz's voice had faded and was replaced by concern.

"Yea, it's just…" Maria realised how pathetic this was gonna sound but she carried on anyway, "…I love him so much" 

"I know you do Maria but you've just got to move on." Move on? Yea easy for you to say, Maria thought. Liz had just made up with her perfect boyfriend Max Evans, and Maria's other best friend Alex Whitman was with Max's sister Isabel the woman of his dreams.

Maria's thoughts were interrupted by a noise outside, she quickly bid farewell to Liz, and went to investigate.

Once outside a sound in the bush startled her and she jumped in the car, praising her mother's absentmindedness that led her to not lock the car. Maria's fear grew however when a tall dark figure jumped in the Jetta and reached for the ignition. "Dammit mom you left the keys in the car", Maria thought. The car pulled out and headed down the street and she leaned forward trying to see the driver.

"Michael!!" she exclaimed.

"Maria!!" his voice was filled with as much surprise as her's. "Shit! You scared me half to death."

"Ditto", she replied. "Wait a minute! What right do you have to be scared this is my car you're stealing, with me in it!"

Michael's heart was beating a mile a minute but he still noticed how cute she got when she was mad, from that little crease in her forehead to the clenched teeth.

"Hello!? Earth to Spaceboy", she giggled at her own pun, as Michael realised he was staring, "Mikey G you have got some serious explaining to do." Maria heart was also beating a mile a minute, but the fear had long since left her, it was just a reaction that seemed to happen whenever Michael was near. She tried to hide her blatant happiness at his presence, he had stole her car! She needed to stay mad to get an explanation. "Well!! I'm waiting"

"Before I explain promise you won't slap me, or yell at me in any way until I've finished my story, Promise"

"Pinky Promise", Maria replied sarcastically.

"O.K, Last week I was over at the Evanses and I found a ring in Isabel's room, when I touched it I had a flash, and realised it was Lonnie's, you know Izzy's evil twin." Michael hesitated he knew he owed her an explanation but he knew she would be drawn further into danger, an angry slap across the face snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Owwww!! Hey you promised" he snapped angrily.

"Sorry, you were staring into space I thought you had perhaps finished you story, coz so far it had been riveting, and the climax was just great!" Maria replied mockingly and obviously not sorry at all.

"Well I hadn't finished and now I don't know if I want to", he knew it annoyed her the most when he sulked and didn't talk to her. Another slap wiped the smirk off his face and reluctantly he continued. "I saw Lonnie talking to Nicolas, and I just have this feeling that Max and Tess aren't telling us the whole story. I'm also worried that both Lonnie and Rath will come back to Roswell. They obviously need my naïve friend Maxwell, and I need to know why I had the flash and no one else did", the end of his story came out in a rush and he tried to keep his eyes from meeting hers.

"Well" she replied, obviously enjoyed his discomfort, "I always wanted to see the Big Apple, but first we need to find a phone so I can ring Liz and tell her not to freak".

"No!" Michael's voice was urgent, "You can't tell Liz if you tell her than she'll tell our fearless leader and he'll come after me, just like last time." He caught her slight giggle at the mention of their last road trip together, and smirked a little himself.

"I have to call her but I won't tell her where we're going, I mean as long as we aren't in any nookie motel on 285 they won't know where to look!" Michael tried not to laugh at her selected recollection of their last trip.

"O.K we'll stop at the next gas station".

"Great" Maria replied and flashed him a heart-meltdown inducing smile. Michael felt himself return her grin like a love-struck puppy; "Dammit this trip is truly going to be a test of my self control," he thought, "Ha!" a nasty corner of his mind replied "Good Luck". Michael sighed and looked over at his passenger who was playing with the radio, "Mud" he silently thought to himself, hoping his mantra works better than it did last time.

Max Evans looked at his upset girlfriend, who was obviously terrified at Maria's apparent disappearance. He was troubled by the fact that Maria was missing but was also worried that for the first time since they'd got back together he was unable to ease her fears. Max and Liz had become inseparable ever since she explained the truth to him about what happened with Kyle and told him all about is future self. Max was still trying to get his head around the whole concept of time travel, but now he and Liz were together nothing mattered. They had been terrified at what Tess's reaction to their reunion would be, but it turns out they had had nothing to fear. Tess had accepted the fact that Max couldn't care for in the way destiny decreed, but she herself had developed feelings for Kyle, and so everything was hunky-dory, except for his pig-headed friend, who wouldn't accept the fact that he was in love. Max was jogged out of his thoughts when the phone rang, Liz leapt across the room and answered.

"Maria?"

"Yeah Liz it's me, and I'm fine sorry to worry you."

"Where are you!?" Liz yelled down the line.

"Ummm, I can't tell you, but I want you to know that I'm safe and with Michael"

"Safe and Michael do not belong in the same sentence Maria" Liz said, without a hint of jest in her voice.

"O.K Babe I gotta go, just don't worry about me, I'll be fine. He may not love me but he won't let me get hurt", At least not physically she thought inwardly, "Liz, can you make up a story for my mom, just don't tell her I'm with Michael I don't think he's her favourite person. Michael says to tell Iz and Max that he's O.K and not to worry, O.K see ya", and with that she hung up.

Liz stared at the receiver in her hand and then fell onto the bed and sighed with relief. "What is it?" Max asked "Is she O.K?"

"She says she's fine although she is on a road trip with Michael so I really don't know how 'safe' that is"

"She's alone on a road trip with Michael, again?" Max asked surprised.

"That's what she said. Max do you think she's alright? I mean, I know Michael's your friend, and second-in-command, but is she really safe?"

Max grinned to himself, "Liz we have nothing to worry about, it may not seem so but Michael's in love with Maria, he just can't express it. I think maybe this is his twisted way of getting her back."

Max's grin was contagious Liz thought as she felt one stretch across her own face.

Maria glanced across the car at her silent travelling partner, and sighed. She felt really guilty about worrying Liz, and knew her Mom, and even Max, Izzy and Alex must be really worried. She hoped Liz could explain it so they'd be satisfied. As she stole a look out the window and noticed they were nearly in Santa Fe. She glanced down at her overly casual attire, namely her yummy cupcake pyjama's and groaned. 

"What now?", Michael asked

"In case you hadn't notice I am in my pyjama's and I do not plan to see the bright lights of New York wearing clothes I am usually not seen in public in."

"Well we can stop in Santa Fe and get you some clothes, but I warn you my money won't stretch far", Michael struggled to keep the grin off his face at her obvious disgust that he'd seen her in her pj's.

"Michael you really are so thoughtful, thank you", Michael was surprised at the lack of sarcasm in her voice, maybe if they don't argue at all, well maybe only half as much as usual they might have a good time!

20 minutes later they were in Santa Fe and Michael was in a 'chick' clothing store buying whatever he thought would fit her. "She's so lucky we're not in Roswell, or I'd never been seen in a place like this" he muttered under his breath. He ran out to the car and shoved the bag at her.

"Thank you" she replied primly.

"No Problem" Michael replied as he drove the car towards the public restrooms, "You can change in there."

Maria walked into the bathroom and hesitantly opened the bag dreading what a man of Michael's bad taste would have brought her. She gasped as she pulled out a cute halter dress in a baby blue colour, it was perfect for her, in fact she had a similar one at home. "Perhaps he does pay attention after all" she said, to no one in particular. A box inside the bag surprised her yet again and she pulled out some black strappy sandals. She ran a hairbrush through her hair (be prepared was her motto and she had kept an emergency make-up and hair kit in the car), and pulled her long blonde curls into a high ponytail.

Michael was pacing outside by the car, "How long can it take?" he muttered, but his words caught in his throat as she stepped out, looking gorgeous, although she always looks that way. The dress he had picked fit perfectly and the blue brought out the colour in her eyes. Maria caught the look on his face and grinned.

"You like?" she asked while giving him a little twirl.

"Very much" he replied before he could stop himself. "Hmmmm" Maria thought, "this trip is proving even more interesting than the last one." 

They jumped in the car and Maria glanced at the clock. It was hours since she had eaten anything and from the sounds coming from Michael's stomach the same was true for him.

"Spaceboy I'm starving can we please grab some food" she whined, and to her surprise he didn't object.

"There's a cute café around the corner I saw it as we drove past" she continued.

"O.K.'s lets go I'm in need of some food now." Without a second thought Michael jumped out of the car and headed towards the café, Maria close behind.

Max glanced up from his computer screen as his bedroom door slammed open. 

"Izzy? What's the matter?"

"Michael's missing Max, I know he's just gone off on another one of his vision quest, Dammit, he's so stubborn…"she trailed off as she realised her brother was laughing at her: "May I ask what's so funny?"

Max struggled to get a hold of himself and replied, "I can't believe we forgot to tell you. Michael took off in Maria's car again, with her in it. She called Liz and told her and us not to worry."

"Not worry", Isabel was livid, "How can we not worry. Last time he kidnapped Maria a whole world of trouble came tumbling down."

"Iz you know how Michael feels about Maria. He'd never let her get hurt. I think, and Liz agrees, that he's taken Maria away for a few days to tell her how her feels."

Isabel's face spread into a grin. "It's about time!"

Maria and Michael had had a fabulous lunch and now headed back to the car.

"Michael do you think maybe I could drive for a…" her words trailed off and she did a double take. "Tell me that you snuck out and moved the car during lunch and that that empty space with shattered glass isn't ours"

"O.K. I snuck out during lunch and moved the car and that empty space with shattered glass isn't ours."

"Dammit, as I've told you before the basis of my mother-daughter relationship depends on the well-being of that car. We are so screwed!" 

"DeLuca get a hold of yourself, we're gonna be fine"

"O.K. Einstein explain to me exactly how we are fine. No wait let me recap for you, we are stranded in the middle of a strange city, no one knows where we are, we have no transport, money or even my phone…"She tried to go on but couldn't and the tears came in hot sobs, she collapsed to the ground. Hesitantly Michael wrapped her up in his arms and drew her up against his chest, her arms wrapped around him and slowly she began to calm down.

"I have a plan."

"O.K. 'Ria what's the plan." He decided the best plan was to agree with anything she said, to save her from a complete breakdown.

" As we walked past that club back there, I noticed there was a sign for a singing competition, and the prize was enough money for us to buy 2 plane tickets to NY"

"You sure you don't just wanna go home." Michael was surprised.

"No. I said I would see this through, and a DeLuca never breaks a promise."

"Alrighty little Miss, let's go check this contest out." Michael couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face, his Maria was so strong and she was only staying for him. 'I really don't deserve her' he thought.

The contest was to sing the blues and the prize went to the most pathetic story performed. Maria perked up; her chances of winning had increased dramatically. Finally the evening came and after seeing several acts Michael began to worry, sure he knew Maria's voice was great but surely her life wasn't as sad as these others here. A soft husky voice filled the room and Michael looked towards the stage. 

"The guy I care for

Told me to stay away

He loves me too much

And that might kill me someday

I got the blues

Sometimes you were born to lose.

He's from a different place

And a completely different race

He stole my car

And I was in it

Now we stranded 

Without a clue

It's all his fault 

And I just don't know what to do

I got the blues

Sometimes you were born to lose.

I know you all wanna know

Why I still care

In fact I'm wondering

Why I'm still here

All we do is fight

And never get along

But I still love him

Even though he did me wrong

I got the blues

Sometimes you were born to lose

Sometimes you were born to lose…" 

Maria stepped back from the mike and looked around as the audience began to applause, she searched the crowd for that one familiar face but he wasn't there. She held back her tears and turned to leave the stage, and there he was, before she could say or do anything he swept her up into a mind blowing and passionate kiss. As they pulled apart they were slightly embarrassed to realise the applause had grown louder and now had a few hoots and whistles thrown in. Michael grabbed her hand and headed off the stage, his face beet red with embarrassment. He didn't know what had compelled him but after hearing the saddness in her voice his feet took on a mind of their own and headed towards her. This strange phenomim wasn't restricted to his feet as as soon as he reached her his lips also began to think for themselves. They awaited the result backstage.

Tess glanced in her mirror and gave her outfit one last look over. Kyle had told her she always looked great but she really wanted to impress her friends tonight. Ever since Liz and Max had got back together the group had grown closer, except of course for Maria and Michael. Tess really didn't understand what his problem was, but tonight was not the time to think about it. A loud car horn outside jogged her out of her thoughts and she ran out to meet the others. She'd never been bowling before and when her boyfriend had found out he had considered it a crime against humanity and decided to plan a triple date. She jumped in the car and looked at the other occupants, Max and Liz the poster couple for true love and Alex and Isabel, their love for each other was clear but they just weren't an obvious couple. 

"Where's Valenti?" Max asked.

"Dammit he takes longer than I do to get ready" She leaned forward and pushed the horn. Kyle finally ran out and jumped in next to her.

"Hey Babe."

"Kyle what took so long?" Liz asked innocently, knowing from her experience as Kyle's girlfriend just how long he took to get ready. Kyle squirmed under the gaze of his 4 friends and girlfriend, but quickly recovered.

"It's having a female in the house, the bathroom's a mess and I can hardly ever get in there. I'm thinking of petitioning my father for a roster for bathroom time!" A slap on the arm from his indignant Czechoslovakian girlfriend and the laughter that rang around the jeep told him that he had successfully diverted attention away from his grooming habits. Max pulled out on the road and headed towards the bowling alley. Unseen by the 6 friends a black Cadillac pulled out and followed them the silent occupants eyeing the group closely.

Maria was pacing backstage.

"What if I don't win, I'm so not ready to go home." Maria said. Michael looked at the distressed girl and snagged her arm as she went past and drew her into a hug.

"Even if we don't win, it doesn't matter. I've already got the grand prize, You!" Michael couldn't believe that he was turning into Max with all this sappiness, but he now understood what caused his best friend to act the way he did to win his love back. "Seeing you on stage looking so sad tonight broke my heart, and suddenly I realised what a jerk I'd been, Maria De Luca I have something to say to you, I should of said it long ago but as we all know I'm an idiot. I l…" He was cut off as the judge tapped the mike calling for attention.

"We don't want drag this out so I'll just say that we have a extremely talented array of contestants here tonight and they all deserve a round of applause." The sound of clapping immediately filled the air, yet died down as quickly as it had begun, everyone just wanted to hear the results. "Unfortunately there can only be one winner and that winner is… Maria De Luca!" Everyone in the vicinity winced as squeals filled the air. Maria flounced across stage and received her novelty over-sized check. "As is custom with our bar's contests the winner will now pick their own song to sing. After her little display tonight I think we can all be sure that Maria's will definitely be less depressing than the last one.

Michael could feel the redness creep up his throat as the audience laughed at the judge's not-so-subtle joke. He suddenly realised he didn't care and watched the little blonde pixie correction HIS little blonde pixie head once again towards the mike.

****

CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

UNDER A LOVER'S SKY   
GONNA BE WITH YOU   
AND NO-ONES GONNA BE AROUND  
IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WON'T FALL   
WELL JUST WAIT UNTIL, 'TIL THE SUN GOES DOWN   
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT   
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT   
IT WILL TAKE YOU IN TONIGHT 

YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS   
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CANÕT FIGHT IT   
IT'S GONNA GET TO YOUR HEART 

THERE'ÕS NO ESCAPE FROM LOVE   
ONCE THE GENTLE BREEZE WEAVES IT'S SPELL UPON YOUR HEART   
NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK  
IT WON'T BE TOO LONG 'TIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS   
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT   
WE'LL BE LOST IN A RHYTHM SO RIGHT   
FEEL IT STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT

YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST   
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK   
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART   
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT

NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO  
THE NIGHT IS GONNA GET TO YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT IT, DON'T TRY IT   
YOU'RE NEVER GONNA WIN  
'COZ UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT  
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT   
IT WILL STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT 

YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK   
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT

As Maria finished the song she glanced towards Spaceboy, correction HER Spaceboy, to see if he had grasped the appropriate nature of the song. She could tell he got it as her strode purposely towards her and once again drew her into a heart-meltdown inducing kiss. Cat-calls and wolf-whistled filled the air but the couple so obviously in love on the stage could care less.

After an extremely exhausting date all Liz wanted to do is climb into bed and curl up on the couch with Max's strong arm around her… she snapped herself out of her daydream and tried to focus on the conversation going on around her.

"I'm sorry guys, but it's so obvious that I am the champion!!"

"Kyle, Max beat you by like a bazillion points!"

"Tess you are MY girlfriend and therefore obligated to take my side, and besides Max was using his powers."

A very mature "Was not" came from the drivers seat.

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

Liz, Isabel and Tess simultaneously rolled their eyes and let forth a sigh of "Guys". Just as the guys in question were about to retort a loud 'pop' from behind all caught their attention. Max screeched over to the side of the road.

"I think we blew a tire. I'll go have a look."

"No I'll go" Kyle.

"Really it's no problem, and can fix with my powers and we'll be on our way…." Max's voice trailed off as Kyle jumped out of the car to investigate. The remaining occupants of the car stifled a grin, ever since Kyle had found the truth out he'd been trying to prove his manliness over Max, and obviously this was no exception.

"Well. Just between you and me Kyle has never changed a tire in his life, so me, his girlfriend with complimentary super-powers had better come to the rescue!" The jeep rocked with laughter as Tess hopped out to check on Kyle.

"Kyle, come on, none of us really think you're a wuss, stop being stupid!" Tess glanced around nervously, and noticed something glistening on the road. On closer examination she discovered that it was Kyles watch, well not really his but his grandfather's, and perhaps his most treasured possession. A shiver ran through Tess as she remembered something Kyle had recently mentioned, "I would never go anywhere without it" he had told her when she asked. She quickly turned and raced back to the jeep. 

"Kyle's gone"

"What do you mean gone." asked Liz.

"Look it's his watch he would never intentionally drop it."

"She's right, when I was dating Kyle he was almost obsessive about it" Liz again.

"We gotta find him now!!" Tess was verging on hysterical, and she never got hysterical.

"Let's go check it out." Liz said, beginning to get nervous herself.

"You are staying right here, Alex and I will take a look." Max was in full out leader mode, and again feeling responsible for the well being of the group.

"What do you mean Alex and I', don't you mean Izzy and I, as in the 2 that has powers." Isabel was in full ice-princess mode.

"Look, why don't we all just go, safety in numbers." Liz shot a apprehensive glance at Max.

"I don't care what we do lets just do it now." Tess previously verging on hysterical was now Webster-dictionary definition 'hysterical'.

The group jumped out the jeep and ventured into the dark looking for any clue that would help them find their missing friend.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

****

Living The Blues

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned these character would I be here in New Zealand writing Fanfiction, you do the math!!

Author's Note: I would dedicate this story to Bubbles, but she's mocking me at this very moment so HA HA HA! But I would like to thank those who commented on part one, thanks heaps!!! I feel so special!!

Maria could barely contain her excitement, she was heading to the Big Apple, and almost subconsciously she began to hum "New York, New York". She sensed Michael's eyes on her and turned to grin at him.

"O.K. Michael a few ground rules, say please and thank you to the flight attendants, do not be rude or hostile in any way, shape or form, and most importantly be polite."

"Ha Ha" Michael replied sarcastically, but he couldn't stop the grin on his face. "It may come as a surprise to you, but I do have some manners, Isabel my adoring sister made sure of that".

"Thank you Izzy!" Maria leaned forward and gave Michael a peck on the cheek.

"Flight 241 to New York now boarding at gate 12"

Michael reluctantly released Maria from their embrace and picked up their carry-on luggage. "Let's go."

Max glanced around at his anxious friends, Tess, hysterical with worry was being comforted by Liz, he would have found this ironically funny if the situation wasn't so dire. They'd looked everywhere, but it seemed as if Kyle had disappeared into thin air. Alex's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Isabel, why don't you try to dream walk Kyle. It worked with Max."

"I'll try but I'm not sure it will work, Max was drugged and trusts me completely. Kyle and I still aren't that close." Isabel replied anxiously.

"Take me with you, I love him Iz and I'm sure he'll let me in".

Isabel slowly nodded in agreement, and the group turned to look at Max, as if asking his approval. I wish they'd stop looking to me all the time; I don't have all the answers! Max thought but outwardly he just nodded.

"Let's do it."

"Tess, all you have to do is take my hand." Isabel said reassuringly, as she reached for Tess. 

"Let's do it." Almost simultaneously their eyes flittered shut, and they were in. "Kyle, Kyle!" Tess called, but she couldn't see him, it was completely black, then suddenly,

"Tess, thank god you're here, come on let's go."

"Kyle, I'm not really here, I'm just in your dream. We'll come and get you if you tell us where you are, think really hard." Images flashed before Tess' eyes, images she recognised. Both she and Isabel sat up suddenly and pulled in great gasps of air. "I don't believe it, he's at the base, where they took Max, you know the white room." Before Max could stop it a shudder ran through his body Liz was the only one who noticed, and she slipped a reassuring arm around his waist.

"Well, why are we still standing here, hello? People let's move." Tess' worry had been temporarily on pause on seeing Kyle's uninjured form, but she was again anxious to get going.

"Maybe we should call the Sheriff. Kyle is his son, and he helped us out last time." Liz said, clearly thinking of Valenti's evident worry if he discovered they were all missing.

"Good idea Liz, come on we'll go see him now." No one argued with Max's light command, and they piled in the jeep and headed to the Valenti's, their load one body lighter.

Michael and Maria had been waiting on the plane for over an hour, there had been a bomb scare and all planes had been temporarily grounded and their passengers forbidden to leave. "Could I be any more bored?" Maria asked, more to herself than to her unusually silent neighbour.

"Hmmmn?" Michael replied, naughty thoughts had been running through his head, he'd heard airplane bathrooms were… cosy, and similar to eraser rooms, and this made it hard for him to concentrate on Maria's complaints.

"I said I'm bored! Can you think of anything to pass the time?" Maria's thought were not of a different content to Michael's and she was hoping he was thinking the same thing.

Michael reached up and pushed the button to call for the flight attendant. Within seconds a way too perky lady turned up and asked what she could do for him.

"I know we're not meant to leave our seats, but my gir… travelling partner here, had a really large cup of coffee before we got on the flight, and she really has to go."

"Michael, what are you ohhh." Maria clicked onto Michael intentions, and began to play along. "Yep, uh-huh, I really have to pee, can I please use the bathroom." The bathroom that can substitute an eraser room, although she didn't say that last part out loud. The flight attendant smiled widely at Michael (a little too widely in Maria's opinion), and replied that yes indeed Maria could use the bathroom as it's not airline policy to cause any discomfort to their passengers. Maria grinned at the irony in the woman's comment, and sent a sly glance at Michael as she sidled out of her seat and headed down the aisle. Within moments the door swung open and there he was.

"Let's go." Without waiting for her reply her grabbed her wrist and used his powers to unlock the door and they ran down the gangplank and across the runway.

"Michael, what's going on? What about New York?" Maria was beginning to get a little scared, and Michael's grip on her wrist was painful.

"Oh, I don't think we will be going to New York, in fact I think I've spent too much time in that rat-hole of a city. Right here in Santa Fe is just fine." To Maria's astonishment Michael's hair changed into a Mohawk, piercing appeared in his nose and lip, and his clothes became, well, punk!

"You're not Michael!" was the last thought that went through Maria's mind as a blast of power sent her unconscious to the ground. Rath looked at the pitiful human on the ground in front of him, and lifted her into his (though not legally) car, and drove away from the airport towards the desert.

Jim Valenti was pacing in his bathrobe, sick with worry. Max and the others had got him up to speed, and he was now trying to find a solution.

"Look, we know where he is, and even how to get in so can we just go?" Tess asked impatiently. Tess' worry although understandable, was driving everyone nuts, to the point that Max was ready to send her on her own to 'save the day'.

"Tess, will you please calm down. Whilst Pierce is out of the picture, another alien-hunter would be just as or even more dangerous, not only to you, Max, Isabel and Michael, but Alex, Liz, Maria and myself. Last time was a much to close call and we need to plan it out this time, since we don't have Nasedo or Michael's powers to help." Jim was trying to make her see sense, and he could see her mind processing his words. Suddenly a blast of power sent a lamp across the room and into the wall as Tess let off steam and Jim heard a small, almost unnoticeable gasp. He ran to the door and there was Amy Deluca. "Jesus, Amy, what the hell are you doing here?" But no reply came, Amy was staring with horrified fascination, not to mention fear at the 3 aliens. Jim opened his mouth to explain, but Max beat him to it.

"Sheriff, if you don't mind I think I should try to explain." Jim nodded knowing that only Max could tell his story. " We won't hurt you, and we do come in peace' as the saying goes, will you just hear us out" Amy lowered herself onto the couch and looked up at Max expectantly, he took a deep breath and began to tell the tale. "The crash in 1947, was actually real…"

Michael had finally escaped the flight attendant, who hadn't seemed to understand the words "not interested", and was heading towards Maria. As he neared the bathroom he could see that the door was open and Maria nowhere in sight. He ran to the exit and looked around, but he couldn't see her. He tried to run out but was stopped by another flight attendant. 

"Please remain in your seats, and the problem will be solved shortly." She said, and reluctantly Michael headed back down the aisle, but as the attendant headed into the cockpit, he snuck out. Running across the runway, thoughts were racing through Michael's head, did she just see an escape, or did someone forcibly take her, dammit he knew just being with him would be dangerous or her, suddenly he tripped and hit the asphalt. Cursing he climbed to his feet, but something glinting caught his eye, he bent down and picked up a diamond earring, no, Maria's earring the one he'd given her for Christmas. He concentrated on it and got a flash, albeit a short, undecipherable one, but enough to convince him that Maria did not leave of her own will, but he couldn't see her abductor. He raced for the airport, and putting pride behind him headed to the payphones to call Max, the King could be a pain in the ass, but he was the only one who would know what to do.

Max didn't know what to do, he'd finished his life story a few minutes ago and Amy hadn't said a word, but she hadn't run screaming from the room, so he had a little hope.

"Listen Amy, the kids are on the good side, I know it and you know I'm a great judge of character." Jim said trying to reassure his girlfriend.

"Yea, Mrs. Deluca, I love Max, and I know in my heart that he will do no one intentional harm." Liz looked hopefully towards Amy who was nodding thoughtfully.

"I have no doubt as to your goodness, but what I really want to know is where the HELL IS MY DAUGHTER!!!" Amy voice rose as she said the last part, and the rest of group remembered that Michael and Maria had no clue about the situation with Kyle.

"Maria is fine, she just went on a road trip with Michael." As soon as Alex had spoken he regretted his words, Amy was reaching boiling point. Jim placed a calming hand on her shoulder, and reminded the group of the trouble at hand and with a couple of arguments over who would attend the rescue, all of the group including Amy and Jim piled into the Valenti car and the jeep and headed towards the compound, resolved to call Michael on the way. As the cars headed out of the driveway a phone rang inside the house unheard by those on a mission.

Michael almost screamed in frustration, after trying the Evans', Parker, and Whitman residences, he had tried the Valenti's and had still received no reply. Where could they all be? Then it hit him, it was Friday and the day of the much-talked about, much-anticipated triple-date. Max had tried to convince him to go, but he hadn't wanted to be put in that kind of situation with Maria, and despite himself he grinned going on a roadtrip hadn't been to bright an idea either. But the smile quickly disappeared from his face. He had to get Maria back, he really had to finish the sentence he had been unable to before.


End file.
